gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Features/Engines
's V8 engine.]]Engines are vital machines found prominent in vehicles, which are used to convert energy from one form to another, usually by mechanical means. They are prominent in all Grand Theft Auto games, to an extent. Description Appearing in all Grand Theft Auto games, engines can be found under the bonnet/hood of almost every vehicle in the games. 3D Universe Used as a smaller, realistic element, engines appear as minor textures. Because of their low quality, engine identification is minimal, however, prominent features of the engine, such as camshaft covers, the main engine block, and smaller details of manifolds can be seen. The engines are slightly more detailed in GTA: SA, appearing as partially-3D models instead of flat textures. HD Universe Appearing in the HD Universe, engines return as a much more focused element. They can now be found as 3D Models, as well as textures. Engine identification can still be problematic, but with the support of 3D models, which can be seen even better with the Rockstar Editor in Grand Theft Auto V, engines can be identified much easier. Note that, especially in GTA V, the engine "cover" (which is the texture seen from looking under the bonnet/hood) can contradict the engine 3D Model, for example, the engine "cover" may be identified as a V8, however, the engine model may appear to be an Inline-4. In Grand Theft Auto IV, engine models are often depicted with basic layouts such as Twin-cylinder, Inline-4 and V8 engines, with a few of them having their own layout (Sanchez with a single-cylinder engine). For Grand Theft Auto V, however, newer engine layouts and types were introduced, especially from DLC vehicles (Flat-4 engines like the Injection and V6 engines like the Tropos Rallye). Types of Engines Different engines appear in the GTA series, where some may seem a sensible choice for the vehicle's style, purpose and appearance. . The Inlet Manifold can be seen on the left, bearing 4 pipes, and the Exhaust manifold can be seen on the right, bearing 4 pipes as well. 2 exposed timing blue gears with a shared twin-cam-timing belt can be seen. This makes it ", as two camshafts are seen on the single-bank of cylinders.]] 3D Universe *V12 *Inline *V *Inline 5 HD Universe . The camshaft/engine covers can be seen in black "lung" shapes. Identification can be done by counting the number of exhaust pipes on the manifolds (in silver, 2 sets of 4 in total), 4 on each side makes this engine a V8. The engine exhausts finalize by entering a large muffled-exhaust chamber.]] ;Appearing as Engine Covers *Inline 4 (also known as Straight 4 or 4 cylinder.) *V8 (also known as 8 cylinder.) *Inline 6 (also known as straight 6 or 6 cylinder. Not to be confused with V6.) *V6 (also known as 6 cylinder. Not to be confused with Inline 6.) - Cover Only *W16 (Adder only, also known as 16 cylinder.) - Cover Only ;Appearing as 3D Models *Single cylinder *Parallel-twin *V-twin *3 cylinder *Inline 4 (most common) *Flat 4 *Inline 6 *V6 *V8 *V12 Engine Layouts . ]] Transversely laid engines - Engine is laid across the car; sideways (aka East-West). Examples include: ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Ambulance *Blista Compact *Bus *Gang Burrito *Ingot *Patriot *Pony ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Ambulance *Airport Bus *Blista Compact & Go Go Monkey Blista *Bus *Camper *Crusader *Dashound *Flash GT *Gang Burrito (Lost MC and Civilian) *Ingot *Issi *Apocalypse Issi *Future Shock Issi *Nightmare Issi *Mesa *Monroe *Patriot *Police Transporter *Pony *Rental Shuttle Bus *Tour Bus *Youga *Youga Classic Longitudinally laid engines - Engine is laid down the car length-ways (aka North-South). Examples include: *Almost all cars in the game. Vehicle Engine 3D Models ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Unidentified *Apocalypse Dominator *Apocalypse Impaler *Cyclone *Deveste Eight *Future Shock Deathbike *Future Shock Dominator *Future Shock Impaler *Itali GTO *Neon *Nightmare Dominator *Nightmare Impaler *Novak *Paragon R *Paragon R (Armored) *Raiden *Taipan *Tezeract *Tyrant *Vigilante *XA-21 *Zorrusso ;Interchangeable *Ardent (V8) *FCR 1000 Custom (V-Twin) *Hellion (V8) *Nebula Turbo (V8) *Oppressor (Vortex engine) *Oppressor Mk II (Vortex engine) *Primo Custom (V8) *XA-21 (V8 & V12) *Zion Classic (V8) Engine Features Air Filters Air Filters are devices used to filter air before it is drawn into the engine. Although all cars feature air filters, only some vehicles feature external, distinctively large air filters. Appearing in the HD Universe the most, they are detailed models with typically red filter paper in a usually cylindrical block placed on the top of the engine cover, or, for basic cars, laid aside the engine, in which an air filter pipe will be used for connection. Depending of the vehicle, air filters can be seen either alone or in conjuction with superchargers and turbochargers. They are also seen as single units, but some models can include two or even three filter units. Examples of cars with air filters are: ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Contender (pod filter) *Coquette (pod filter) *Feroci (pod filter) *Flatbed (cylindrical filter) *Freeway (scoop side filter) *Intruder (pod filter) *Sabre (pod filter) *Sabre Turbo (circular filter) *Stallion (circular filter) *Stratum (pod filter) *Vigero (circular filter; clean only) *Zombie (circular side filter) ''The Lost and Damned'' *Angel (oval-shaped side filter) *Daemon (circular side filter) *Diabolus (cone-shaped side filter) *Hexer (cone-shaped side filter) *Innovation (oval-shaped side filter) *Nightblade (circular side filter) *Regina (circular filter) *Revenant (scooped side filter) *Wayfarer (droplet-shaped side filter) *Wolfsbane (circular side filter) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Police Bike (circular side filter) *Tampa (circular filter) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Coquette-GTAV-Engine.jpg|A pod filter seen on the intake manifold of the Coquette. Pigalle-GTAV-Engine.png|A circular air filter seen on the Pigalle. HotringSabre-GTAO-Engine.png|A covered air filter seen on the Hotring Sabre. Chernobog-GTAO-Engine.png|A cylindrical filter seen on the Chernobog. ElegyRetroCustom-GTAO-Engine.png|A large square panel filter seen on the Elegy Retro Custom (bottom-right side). Vamos-GTAO-Engine.png|A rectangle block filter seen on the Vamos. XA21-GTAO-PrimaryCasedCustomV12.png|A large rectangle block filter seen on the XA-21 as a modification. DesertRaid-GTAO-Engine.png|Two square block filters seen on the Desert Raid. Swinger-GTAO-PrimaryTripleFilter.png|Three square block filters seen on the Swinger as a modification. Neo-GTAO-LargeFilterBlower.png|A rounded block filter seen on the Neo as a modification. DuneBuggy-GTAV-Engine.png|Two oval-shaped filters seen next to the engine, on the Dune Buggy. Viseris-GTAO-Other.png|Two air filters seen on the front trunk/boot of the Viseris. Wolfsbane-GTAO-FrontQuarter.png|A side-mounted air filter seen on the Wolfsbane, between the engine cylinder blocks. StreetBlazer-GTAO-Engine.png|One of the two pod air filters seen on the Street Blazer. Turbochargers Turbochargers are turbine-driven devices used to gain the highest-potential energy from exhaust air. They appear in the HD Universe the most, as a spiral/helical aluminium model, located beside the engine. The only modeled part of a turbocharger seen in-game is the turbine side housing, appearing as the aforementioned description. Cars in Grand Theft Auto V can be seen with Turbocharger models by default, however, cars with them will not have any effect on the car's performance unless they purchase a Turbo modification at Los Santos Customs or other mod-shops. Note that cars without turbocharger models by default will not necessarily be fitted with a model even if the turbo modification is purchased. Fewer vehicles may have a turbocharged engine sound heard when shifting gears, even if there is no in-game model or any "Turbo" modification installed. As newer vehicles were introduced in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, turbochargers are more detailed and fully functional, where the turbine moves when idle and revvs up with the engine revolutions. Examples of cars with turbochargers are: ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Ambulance *Banshee (badging; twin) *Benson *Bus *Boxville *DF8-90 (in-game + badging) *Enforcer *Faction (in-game + badging) *Habanero *Mr Tasty *PMP 600 *Police Stockade *Securicar *Sentinel *Steed *Stratum (in-game + badging; twin) *Sultan (badging; twin) *Sultan RS (badging; twin) *SuperGT *Yankee ''The Lost and Damned'' *Prison Bus *Yankee (open bed) ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *F620 *Serrano *Super Diamond *Super Drop Diamond ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' list only considers physical turbochargers. Note that several super cars in ''GTA V, particularly examples such as the Osiris, Turismo R and Cheetah appear with side-placed Intercoolers, which are devices used commonly on turbocharged vehicles (especially when located behind intakes on the sides of cars), which cool down intake air for the best possible efficiency and performance. This could suggest that the aforementioned super cars are turbocharged, however, no in-game models of turbochargers appear in these vehicles. PrisonBus-GTAV-Engine.jpg|An example of turbocharger on the Police Prison Bus. Represented as a static coiled piece on the intake manifold, it is a common sign among various vehicles. Savestra-GTAO-ExposedTurbos.png|Two turbochargers seen on the Savestra as a modification. Dual arrangements like this is rather uncommon, being present on certain tuner cars. GB200-GTAO-Engine.png|A turbocharger seen on the GB200. Most newer cars feature mostly-accurate depictions of turbochargers, with a proper size and mounting. JesterClassic-GTAO-StreetBuild.png|A turbocharger seen on the Jester Classic as a modification. Most newer cars tend to feature a fully-animated turbo, with the small turbine spinning in conjunction with the engine revolutions. Superchargers Superchargers are air compressor devices used to gain larger amounts of torque and energy, thus gaining an extra "boost". It increases the amount of air drawn into the engine by sucking air through a fan in an intake device. Superchargers are claimed to be on several vehicles in game, evidently from in-game badges and website descriptions, however, the supercharger itself cannot be seen in-game. Despite this, supercharger intakes can be seen on cars, particularly muscle cars, whether using in-game modifications (in GTA V), or as an extra accessory added by default, such as the Dukes in GTA IV. Supercharger intakes can be added to certain cars in GTA V, where they are known as bug-catchers. Supercharger Pulleys can be seen on some cars, such as the Blade in GTA V. Furthermore, badges can be seen on certain cars, defining them as "supercharged". As newer vehicles were introduced in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, superchargers are more detailed and fully functional, where the "butterflies" (red valve bug catchers) open with the throttle input and closes again. Here lists any in-game evidence suggesting there are Superchargers fitted on cars; 3D Universe *Phoenix (VC; supercharger intake) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Bus (badging) *Contender (badging) *DF8-90 (badging) *Dukes (badging + "bug catcher" intake) *Feltzer (badging) *FIB Buffalo (badging) *Fire Truck (badging) *Packer (badging) *Phantom (badging) *Pony (badging) *Presidente (badging) *Primo (badging; variant) *Schafter (badging; 1st gen only) ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *Buffalo (badging + sound) *Police Buffalo (badging) *Police Stinger (badging + sound) *Serrano (badging) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' DukeO'Death-GTAV-Engine.png|A single-intake bug catcher seen on the Duke O'Death. Most superchargers tend to feature an additional system of pulleys and timing belt, but they are often not arranged properly, in a mechanical sense. Ellie-GTAO-SacrilegeHoodwBlower.png|A blower/bug catcher modification available for the Ellie. Superchargers like this are much more detailed and are mechanically accurate, with their corresponding pulleys and belts in-line with the rest of the engine components. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-TripleIntakeBugcatcher.png|The engine of the Gauntlet Hellfire available as a modification. In addition of a higher level of detail, superchargers' "butterflies" now opens with the throttle inputs. Engine Parts Manifolds Appearing only the HD Universe, manifolds are a set of pipes which allow mixtures of air and fuel to enter and exit the engine. Because of the game limitations/reductions in the past, the manifolds are only present in the HD Universe, and appear as partially-3D Models. In GTA V, manifolds appear in most vehicles, but only a selective few can be seen from the exterior. Those which are not visible can be seen using the Rockstar Editor, supposing the engine actually has the model. For GTA IV and GTA V, manifolds are currently the best way to identify the type of engine, as the engine textures in the HD Universe are still contradictory and not detailed enough to fully identify an engine, leaving the amount/positioning of manifolds as a good technique for identifying the engine. Camshafts/Cam Covers Camshafts are a main feature of an engine which are designed to let in a correctly timed release of air and fuel into the cylinders. While the camshaft itself is not visible, the cam/camshaft covers, rocker covers and valve covers are. They are prominently featured in all the games, but detail is limited in the 3D Universe. Timing Belts (or timing chain) are seen on some models of V8 and Inline 4 engines, such as in the Blade and Youga. When a piston moves, it rotates the crankshaft which then rotates the camshaft. The Timing belt is the chain or rubber belt that connects the crankshaft to the camshaft. In other words, the movement of timing belt is effectively responsible for the movement of camshaft. Currently, camshaft appears as in-game detail, as Single Overhead Camshaft (SOHC) (on both Inline engines and V engines), and Double Overehad Camshaft (DOHC) (on Inline engines only). Fuel Intake/Injection Carburetors (or Carburettors) are devices used to blend a mixture of fuel and air before its input into the engine. Typically, carbs appear on older style engines, in a down-draft style, which can be seen on the Stinger GT, Stirling GT, JB 700 and Z-Type. Note that these do, however, share the same model as what would be throttle bodies, such as those found on the Futo and Brioso R/A. In reality, carbs, particularly downdraft carbs, are dangerous for intake of foliage and debris, however, in-game, carburetors pose no threat nor affect performance. The Fränken Stange and Tornado Rat Rod features unique velocity stack carburetors; where the Carburetors are significantly taller and feature large curved cylindrical intakes. The exact same velocity stacks can be applied to the Roosevelt Valor, which is technically incorrect, as the number of stacks (8) does not correspond to the number of cylinders (12). Similarly-looking, Throttle Bodies are another device fitted on cars which regulate the amount of air flowing into the engine, in response the engine control unit then injects more or less fuel. Unlike carbs, throttle bodies do not feature the fuel bowl, as they do not control fuel ratios. In-game, they use the same model as the down-draft carburetors, as well as a small cuboid model used from the main engine block, finally followed by the original 4 inlets on the inlet manifold. Due to the nature of the texture, it is almost impossible to differentiate between what are carburettors and what are throttle bodies in-game (with the exception of real-life instinct that throttle bodies are typically modern-used unlike carbs), thus it can be said engines with said parts are either/or, rather than just one. GrottiStingerGT2-GTAV-Enginebay.png|The Stinger GT with 4 double barrel carbs/8 throttle bodies. ZType_GTAVpc_Engine.png|The Z-Type with 6 double barrel carbs/12 throttle bodies. Futo-GTAV-Engine.png|The Futo with 4 carbs/throttle bodies. Banshee_GTAVpc_Engine.png|The Banshee with 4 double barrel carbs/8 throttle bodies. Engine Oil Oil can be seen present in GTA V. When the engine is heavily damaged, oil can be seen dropping from the engine bay. Heavily damaging the engine bay will eventually cause a large amount of oil leaking expeditiously. The oil gauge can also be seen functional inside some cars (enhanced version only). It measures oil temperature rather than pressure. When stationary, the gauge will increase, and when moving, the gauge will decrease. When the engine bay is heavily damaged, a "Low Oil" warning light will appear, shortly before the engine cuts off. Engine Modifications In Grand Theft Auto V, various engine modifications are obtainable. They can be unlocked and fitted at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage (and Benny's Original Motor Works in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online). The engine modifications are listed in Engine Management Systems (EMS) upgrade levels, from Level 1 to Level 4. EMS modifications in GTA V increase acceleration, and cost amounts from $9,000 to around $40,000. Turbo tuning is also available, which presumably adds a turbocharger and/or improves upon its intake rate, albeit with high prices ranging from $25,000 to $50,000. Similar to EMS upgrades, Turbo tuning increases acceleration, however, at a much higher rate, balanced with its higher cost. Turbo modifications also add the sound of a dump valve (blow-off valve) when gear shifting, most commonly up, or when letting off the throttle at high speeds. In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusively at Benny's Original Motor Works, engine block modifications can be added, such as adding custom air filters, intakes, carburetors/throttle bodies and covers. Engine Displacement Displacement is the volume inside a cylinder which the piston revolves within. It is commonly measured in either "cc" (Cubic Centimeters), or Liters, where 3000cc would equal 3 Liters. Note that displacement must not be confused with the fuel tank volume. Some cars, especially in GTA V, have displacements mentioned on either their in-game website appearance, or on the vehicle itself (for example, badges on the Blista Compact). Defined Displacements ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :Note: After the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update for the enhanced version of GTA V, all website displacements, horsepower and engine definitions were removed. Image Gallery 3D Universe DiabloStallion-GTAIII-Engine.png|A Twin-Cam Supercharged V12 found in the Diablo Stallion in GTA III. PoliceCar-GTAIII-Engine.png|An unknown Inline engine in the Police Car in GTA III. Yankee-GTAIII-Engine.png|An unknown V engine in the Yankee, also found in the Pony, Bus and Bobcat. Kuruma-GTAIII-Engine-Straight5.png|A Twin-Cam Inline 5 in the Kuruma. HD Universe GTAV-Carburetor-V8-Engine.jpg|A close up of the 4 double-barreled carburetor V8 engine in the Stinger GT. Supercharger-Pulley-GTAV.jpg|A supercharger pulley fitted to a Blade, where the crankshaft toothed-pulley gear is notably lower than it should be. Air from the supercharger intake is designed to rotate a fan, which, in turn, rotates the supercharger gear, supercharger pulley, and eventually the camshaft gear, which helps them rotate faster, gaining more speed due to an increased rate of air and fuel allowed into the cylinders. Journey-Engine-GTAV.jpg|Two sides of the unique engine model V6 found only in the Journey. The engine is also turbocharged. Trivia General *While most cars with V8 engine covers (such those used on cars like the Blista) have a 3D model, most of them are just squared blocks with four circles on the sides, suggesting those should be intended for the manifolds. However, only a few have proper manifolds on the sides, such as the Oracle XS, where it is listed "with a V8 cover and with an inline-4 model". *By releasing the accelerator button while driving a car, one can heard a cranking sound that is supposed to be coming from the driveshaft. Vehicles like the NOOSE Patriot will have this. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Engines tend to have different sound pitches on each car generated in the map. This feature is noticeable on vehicles with loud engine sounds, such as the Schafter, the Intruder or the FIB Buffalo. *When damaged enough, while the majority of the cars only emits a higher sound pitch when stationary, others will have a noisy crankshaft sound while driving. Vehicles like the Police Cruiser will have this. **Beater cars like the Emperor will have this feature too, no matter if it is damaged or not. *By turning off the engine, one can eliminate the car's noise and reduce the obstructive smoke if damaged enough. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Many Rocker covers, such as those on the Brioso R/A or the Boxville will have a Rockstar logo printed on the oil caps. *Using the Rockstar Editor for the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, the player can view the entire model of the engines found in cars, and can see visual features not normally visible from the exterior. Note: these 3D models sometimes seem to contradict what the engine appears to be from the exterior. *While the cylinder and piston cannot be seen in the in-game models, a Piston can be added as a column shifter gear-stick in Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version only). *Strangely, when the supercharger intake (named bug-catchers in-game) is fitted to certain cars, like the Dukes and Blade, the supercharger pulley connecting the supercharger to the camshafts will never be fully complete, and will be misplaced and misaligned. This is likely a developer oversight. *Likely a developer oversight, both the Warrener and Sultan's straight-6 engine have 6 inlet pipes but only 5 exhaust pipes on their respective manifolds. *The Fränken Stange is the first car in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature external "trumpet" velocity stack carburetors; tall cylindrical stacks posing as intake manifolds located on top of the engine block. **The Roosevelt Valor also features the same modification available. *As of the January 2016 Update for GTA Online, the Sultan RS can have its cambelt cover removed, exposing its camshaft pulleys and sprockets, known as verniers, as well as changing the colour of the cambelt cover. The valve covers can also be changed on both this car and the Banshee 900R. *Although alternators can be seen on the base textures of the engine bay, all alternators are facing the wrong way, and do not feature any form of connection to the engine. *As of the Bikers update, cars with exposed engines, such as the Fränken Stange and Tornado Rat Rod have rotating cogs on the engine block, as well as bikes with exposed primary drives (Rat Bike, Wolfsbane, Chimera, etc). These also speed up when accelerating. Connecting a supercharger to the engine block also extends a supercharger pulley and belt onto the rest of the cogs. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Vehicle Features